La lettre changeant une destinée
by Sbibi3
Summary: Hermione voulant aider Harry à reprendre sa vie en main donne une lettre écrite par celui-ci à celui qu'il aime, Severus Snape son maître des potions. comment celui-ci va réagir? Quels sont ses véritables sentiments envers le Survivant...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, j'espère pouvoir avoir vos avis pour permettre de m'améliorer.

Bien évidemment tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de notre chère J.K Rowling.

Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.

Cette fiction sera classé M c'est-à-dire que les futurs scènes de sexes seront détaillées mais non explicites.

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture._

 **La lettre changeant une destinée**

 ** _Chapitre 1:_**

 _Severus,_

 _Je t'aime. Cela peut paraître complètement absurde venant moi, qui suis l'un des élèves que tu déteste le plus, venant d'une maison que tu détestes et surtout venant de moi. Avant que tu ne décides de jeter cette lettre, j'aimerai que tu l'a lises jusqu'à bout, peu importe ce qui en sortira. Je sais très bien que ces mots ont une signification importante et pour moi en particulier ils en ont quand je te vois._

 _Pendant longtemps j'ai refoulé mes sentiments par peur en partie mais aussi par certaines obligations, mais cette année étant ma dernière année à l'école je voulais enfin te dire ce que je pensais. Pendant ces sept dernières années, tu m'as détesté, tu n'as vu qu'en moi mon père et ses amis, sans jamais essayer de me comprendre et de me connaître et je peux le concevoir. Mon père t'a fait subir des choses terribles durant ta scolarité mais sache que je ne suis pas comme lui, mais ça tu as préféré l'ignorer. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi dès la fin de ma troisième année. Cela s'est intensifié l'année suivante cela fut plus compliqué lors de nos cours d'Occlumencie car il fallait que je contrôle mes sentiments pour toi et mes propres souvenirs._

 _Ayant appris à te connaître, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'aimerai, je dois te dire que cela est assez facile, j'aime tout: tes longues jambes, tes mains blanches fines, ton visage fin, tes yeux noirs, ta voix m'envoute peu importe que tu me cries dessus, elle me fait frissonner. J'aime tes airs si inaccessible, ta force, ton courage, mais aussi tes faiblesses si profondes et enfouie en toi, j'ai envie de les connaître, j'ai envie de faire partie de ta vie d'être l'homme qui serai capable d'aider, de t'aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment._

 _Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimeras pas car je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, un arrogeant, un enfant roi… la liste longue de l'ensemble des critiques que tu as pu me dire mais cela n'a guère d'importance pour moi car j'étais plus envouté par ta voix et par tes paroles._

 _Je sais que jamais cette lettre te parviendra comme d'ailleurs les autres que j'ai écrite depuis quelques temps, mais je voudrai avoir le courage de te dire tout cela mais il semblerait que mon côté Griffondor me fait défaut._

 _J'aime Severus plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout au monde, ma vie n'aurait pas de sens sans toi, je t'aime._

 _H.P._

Le jeune Harry Potter relu sa lettre, la plia et la mise derrière son oreiller, il l'a rangera demain dans sa boite avec les autres lettres toute adressées à la même personne, cet homme qui le hante chaque nuit, il voudrait tellement que ces sentiments soient partagés, qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec lui, le grand Severus Snape mérite d'être heureux. Tout comme lui ont un passif lourd et assez similaire. Chacun ont croisé la route du célèbre mage noir Voldemort, tous deux ont eu à faire des sacrifices, ont perdu des êtres chers de par leurs erreurs ou par l'ironie de la vie. Malgré que Voldemort ait été vaincu par notre jeune Harry, il n'empêche que cela a laissé des marques indélébiles physiquement et mentalement. Poudlard y compris le monde sorcier tente tant bien que mal de tourner la page de cette aire de ténèbres et de morts atroces. Pour notre héro aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux ébène non coiffés, ce fut difficile de reprendre les cours dans ce château qui fut il y a encore quelques mois le théâtre d'une bataille sanglante face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ecrire ces lettres lui permettait de trouver un peu de réconfort et de lui faire oublier tous ces événements tragiques. Il est vrai qu'il a ces amis Ron et Hermione mais ceux-ci sont plus occupés à… rattraper le temps perdu.

C'est sur écriture de cette lettre que notre jeune Harry s'endormit dans la salle commune des Griffondor en espérant la journée de demain soit meilleure.

XXX

-Harry tu devrais manger un peu plus. Gronda Hermione

-Elle a raison, RyRy tu devrais manger plus, tu es déjà tout maigrichon. Balança le rouquin à côté d'Hermione, la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés brun.

-Ron ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Renchérit la jeune fille.

Harry rigola, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce type de conversation. Harry se resservit un autre verre de jus d'orange et bailla.

-Tu as encore une lettre hier soir, n'est-ce pas. Chuchota Hermione.

-Comment tu le sais. S'offusqua Harry.

Ces deux amis étaient faisaient des rares personnes connaissant son orientation sexuelle et étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il était amoureux de leur professeur de potions.

-Tu es fatigué Harry, tu devrais lui envoyer.

-Il me détestera encore plus et se fera un plaisir de m'humilier Mione.

Un silence s'installa et Ron qui venait de terminer son assiette pour la deuxième fois finit par dire:

-Sur le coup là je suis d'accord avec vous deux, soit tu lui dis et il va t'humilier soit tu ne le lui dit pas et peut-être que tu passes à côté de quelque chose. De plus tu vas finir par faire un malaise à force de ne pas dormir.

-A force d'être avec Mione tu finis par devenir comme elle, où est donc passé Ronald Weasley. Ricana Harry cependant, il savait que ces amis n'avaient pas tort, la situation ne pouvait guère continuer.

-Je vous laisse les garçons je dois aller à….

-LA BIBLIOTHEQUE crièrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

-A plus tard.

Elle embrassa Ron et quitta la grande salle.

-Alors tu vas reprendre ton poste d'attrapeur Harry? demanda Ron, moi je vais reprendre mon poste de gardien.

-Oui, je vais le rependre Ron, ça me changera les idées et puis le Quidditch m'a manqué et cette année ça sera l'occasion de tuer le serpent deux fois.'

Ron éclata se rire et Harry finit par prendre un croissant au chocolat. Effectivement cette journée allait excellente.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est que Ron l'avait vu cacher sa lettre écrite la veille derrière son oreiller et ce matin s'étant levé plus tôt alla trouver sa petite-amie et ont décidé de donner cette lettre au professeur de potion. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu d'aller à Bibliothèque, celle-ci alla dans la salle commune des garçons et récupéra la lettre d'Harry sous son oreiller et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivant à sa destination, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de cours, par chance le professeur était absent, elle posa la lettre sur son bureau puis au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, Snape allait rentrer.

-Que faites-vous ici Miss Granger? Gronda le maître des potions.

-Euh… j'avais oublié ma barrette à cheveux dans la salle de cours et j'ai voulu la récupérer. Mentit la jeune Griffondor.

Celle-ci était mal alaise mais le mensonge a passé puisque celui-ci s'est circulé et lui rétorqua:

-La prochaine fois veuillez attendre que je sois là, il est interdit de circuler dans les salles de cours hors horaires.

-Oui, professeur.

Hermione accéléra le pas et alla rejoindre ces amis dans la grande salle.

Mais Snape était loin d'être dupe, cette chère Granger n'est pas très douée pour mentir. Il ferma donc sa salle de cours et lança un sort pour découvrir ce qu'elle a pu faire ici, puis un papier venant de son bureau s'envola vers lui. Il prit cette lettre et la lu.


	2. Souvenirs et Sentiments confus

Bonsoir à tous,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard pour cette publication tardive du second chapitre, j'étais en période d'examen et les cours ayant repris je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Sans plus attendre la suite.

 _ **Chapitre 2: Souvenirs et sentiments confus**_

Severus lu plusieurs fois la lettre, Harry Potter le fils de James l'aimait lui. Cela paraissait complètement insensé. Bien qu'au fond de lui il fut très heureux de savoir que son étudiant partageait ces sentiments, lui qui, pour cacher son attirance pour son étudiant le rabaissait, savant que cet amour ne devait exister, l'aimait. Il s'était fixé une limite concernant sa vie personnelle, jamais il ne devait aimer un étudiant, mais comme disait un poète moldu Français _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_ , il a fallu son cœur choisisse le fils de son ancien ennemi. Cependant il devait être prudent, vu la façon dont cette lettre est arrivée sur son bureau, Harry n'a pas l'air d'être au courant que cette lettre lui soit parvenue. Il semblerait que ces amis souhaitent que le morveux fasse le premier pas. En tout cas, Snape fut assez impressionné, il a su mettre à profit ces cours d'occlumencie car il n'avait jamais vu dans ces souvenirs, quelle était la personne dont il était amoureux. Au moins, il était fixé, il aime les hommes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devra repenser à cela plus tard car il devait donner un cours de potions aux Septièmes années dont Harry… enfin Potter en fait partie.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle au même moment que le maître des potions rangea la lettre dans son bureau et chacun des élèves s'installèrent à leurs places dans le silence. Tout le monde sait que la terreur des cachots n'aime pas le bruit lors de ces cours. Aujourd'hui, il leur donna un examen écrit sur les vertus de la potion anti –morsure de serpent. Ils avaient respectivement une heure pour écrire au moins la moitié de leur parchemin. Severus savait déjà que ses Serpentards allaient avoir des bons résultats malgré qui les avantages un peu, quant aux gryffondors, ils n'étaient pas spécialement doués mais ne les portant pas dans son cœur, du moins un seul a de l'intérêt pour lui, il n'allait pas être tendre avec eux.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que l'examen avait commencé et le maître des potions remarqua Harry, (l'appelant ainsi uniquement dans son for intérieur), n'avait pas écrit un seul mot, il était ailleurs, le regard dans le vide. Il voulut faire une remarque mais repensa à sa lettre et à ses propres sentiments, alors en bon légilimance il décida de rentrer dans la tête de son étudiant et ceux malgré ces limites. Il vit ainsi tous ces souvenirs les plus douloureux de son étudiant: la mort de Sirius dans le ministère, ces années passées chez son oncle et sa tante, le dernier souvenir fut d'Harry enfermé dans un placard sous un escalier habillé avec des vêtements plus grands que lui, ces lunettes cassées, l'œil au beurre noir, pleurant sur son lit ou du moins ce que l'on peut penser que cela soit. Un autre souvenir, il vit le seigneur des Tenèbres le torturant durant la bataille qui eut lieu ici quelques mois plus tôt. Il y avait cependant quelques souvenirs heureux, sa première victoire au Quidditch, ses moments avec ses amis mais cela ne comblait pas tous ces affreux souvenirs.

Pour la première fois, il se senti mal très mal. Il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, il souffrait en silence comme lui à une certaine époque. Il avait bien l'air idiot maintenant avec ses critiques incessantes envers lui, il est loin d'être prétentieux comme son père, il souffre en silence tout simplement et comme lui, il sait parfaitement porter un masque cachant ses sentiments et montrant aux autres ce qu'il veut leur montrer. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore était réticent de l'envoyer chez son oncle et sa tante pendant les vacances et qu'il avait demandé aux Weasley de s'en occuper. Pétunia a bien changé, elle qui était si gentille à une certaine époque. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire lui, Pétunia et Lily jouant ensemble sur un terrain de jeu près de leurs maisons dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Les gens finissent par changer pensa-t-il.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Albus quand il lui disait qu'Harry et lui avait tant en commun, qu'il devait être plus conciliant? Bien que c'était pour refouler ses propres sentiments amoureux envers Harry. Il avait besoin d'aide et lui n'a fait que de le rejeter. Ils avaient le même passés, un passé rempli de ténèbres. Ses propres ténèbres avaient pour créateur son propre père. Son père, son bourreau celui qui l'a marqué à vie aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré son âge, continue à avoir des cauchemars où son père arriverait dans sa chambre pour le battre comme il a su si bien faire durant son enfance, avec son regard d'ivrogne accompagné de sa ceinture qui l'a marqué durant sa jeunesse et qui encore lui a laissé des marques indélébiles sur son corps.

Severus sorti de ses pensées et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de son cours, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la notion du temps en se plongeant dans les souvenirs de son élève et des siens.

XXX

Harry, lui n'aimait pas être dans les cachots, l'odeur lui rappelait celle du placard où il dormait chez les Durlsey et les nombreuses fois où il s'y était réfugié pour éviter les excès de colère de Vernon. Seul avantage qu'il en tirait parti d'être ici, était qu'il pouvait observer son amour, son professeur de potion de loin. Aujourd'hui ils avaient un examen écrit, il savait très bien qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise note, il ne comprenait jamais rien potion, il haïssait cette matière, cela ressemblait de trop à la cuisine qu'il devait faire pour son oncle. En faisant une rétrospective de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était guère heureuse: ces parents sont morts assassinés par un mage noir, sa seule famille proche était infecte depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli et lui faisait vivre un enfer, il vit mourir un de ces amis devant lui par l'assassin de ces parents Lord Voldemort alias le seigneur des Ténèbres, le mage noir ou tout simplement Tom Marvolo Riddle, son parrain fut assassiné à son tour et Voldemort même…. . Déjà qu'il n'avait pas trop le moral, le voilà bien déprimé…. Ces amis sont en courant en parti de son mal- être, mais ignorait pour son oncle et tante. Ils essayaient de lui changer les idées, de le faire sortir de sa spirale de ténèbres mais cela n'est pas suffisant. C'était même eux qui lui avait conseillé d'écrire ces lettres pour Severus, ainsi pouvant lui _raconter_ toute sa vie, ses sentiments, ces peurs. Ces peurs... Sa peur principale était la nuit où règne un calme plat dans le dortoir appelant tous mauvais souvenirs lors de la Bataille qui eut lieu quelques mois dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les corps, les sortilèges lancés, son combat entre Voldemort et lui. Seules ces pensées vers son maître des potions calmaient ces cauchemars, principalement un souvenir. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait appris à remettre un souvenir d'une pensine dans sa mémoire. Il s'en souvenait comme si cet événement s'était passé la veille, c'était le soir où Barty Crouch Jr fut démasqué, le jour de la renaissance de Voldemort et celui de la mort de Cédric.

 _ **Flash-Back:**_

Harry âgé alors de quatorze ans était assis, seul à la Tour d'Astronomie observant le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Il avait encore gardé ces vêtements tâchés de son sang par ces blessures lors de son combat face à Voldemort nouvellement renaît. Il se toucha la marque des ténèbres faite par Queudever ayant eu besoin de son sang pour faire renaître le mage noir. Des larmes se formèrent dans ces yeux verts émeraude glissant silencieusement de ces joues pour atteindre le sol. Il était assis recroquevillé sur lui-même, Cédric Diggorry était mort. Son ami était mort, tué par Peter, tué à cause de lui, tué à cause de sa faiblesse pensa-t-il. C'est lui qui est censé tuer Voldemort, être l'élu et finalement, il était faible, il n'a pas su aider son ami, il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Continuant à pleurer silencieusement, il entendit quelqu'un arriver, il sécha rapidement ses larmes avec son haut déchiré, sale et vit un homme grand vêtu de noir s'approchant de lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry regardait les yeux noirs de son professeur, ces yeux brillaient tel un diamant. Pour la première fois, il réussit à lire les sentiments de son professeur, de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'inquiétude. L'aîné s'avança vers lui et s'assit près de lui. Sans un mot, tous deux scrutèrent le ciel sombre, comme cette soirée. Severus passa un bras sur les épaules de son élève et celui-ci s'approcha de lui et s'effondra. Il pleurait se libérant toute sa tristesse, de ses peurs. La tête brune d'Harry était collée au torse de son professeur qui lui murmura « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tu n'es pas seul. ». Ses paroles firent écho dans la tête du jeune sorcier, ce qui mit fin à ces pleurs. Ces mots étaient réconfortants. La chaleur de son corps était si douce, il se sentait en sécurité à ces côtés, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il avait souhaité que ce moment dure encore. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au levé du soleil, tous deux se levèrent, Harry remercia son professeur et parti dans sa salle commune.

De toute sa vie jamais personne ne l'avait réconforté comme Severus Snape l'avait fait. Personne ne se souciait véritablement de lui mais ce jour-là, quelqu'un le faisait, il vit une autre personnalité de son maître des potions qui en temps ordinaire lui aurait lancé ces piques et vices dont lui-seul avait le secret, mais là il était doux, gentil. C'est en ce jour qu'il comprit que son attirance envers son professeur était bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait espéré, c'était à ses côtés qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, il l'aimait et il était devenu sa raison de vivre, la raison pour lesquelles il gardait espoir.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Harry était submergé dans ces pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'examen touchait à sa fin. Il vit ces camarades de classe poser tour à tour leur rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau du professeur. Il enroula le sien et attendit son tour, il était le dernier de la file. Le professeur Snape l'observait, cela le mettait mal à aise, il détournait son regard. Son tour arrivant, il déposa son rouleau et releva légèrement sa tête pour regarder son amour secret. Il le trouvait magnifique, ces yeux étaient certes noirs mais pour lui, il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde, il voudrait tellement toucher son visage si fin, pouvoir sentir son souffle, ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui montrer tout son amour. A ces pensées Harry sentit ces joues se chauffer, il rougissait, ce qui fit sourire son professeur. Un vrai sourire om il montrait ces dents qui étaient d'un blanc comme ces cheveux étaient noirs. Harry était complétement sous le charme, le monde pouvait s'écrouler en cet instant cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Une petite voix au loin l'appelait mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce moment soit brisé. Ce fut de son ainé qui arrêta ce moment:

-Je crois Monsieur Potter que votre amie vous appelle, cela serait dommage que arriviez en retard à votre prochain cours.

-Euh… oui pro-professeur au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir Monsieur Potter, passez une bonne journée''

Harry sortit de la salle presque en courant, cet homme allait le rendre fou… non, il était déjà fou de lui. Son amour lui le consumait jour après jour, à ne plus être capable de contrôler ces émotions. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon il n'allait complétement perdre le contrôle de lui-même. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon il va être en retard pour son cours de métamorphose.


	3. Un amour dévoilé

**Chapitre 3: Un amour dévoilé**

Le cours de métamorphose était ennuyant, certaines choses n'avaient visiblement pas changé à Poudlard pensa Harry. Au moins cela permet de retrouver cette petite routine sans avoir Voldemort et ses mangemorts menaçant l'école ou d'avoir des visions de Voldemort essayant de le tuer. C'est lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall parlant du prochain devoir qu'elle allait leur donner qu'Harry s'est rappelé qu'il n'avait pas rangé sa _lettre_ dans son petit coffre, il allait donc faire un saut dans la salle commune pour la ranger avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Une fois le cours finit, il expliqua à ses amis qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et alla donc dans le dortoir. Son lit était fait comme à son habitude, les rideaux étaient soigneusement attachées avec une corde fine couleur d'or, la couverture de couleur rouge accompagné du blason de leur maison couvrait le lit, seul l'oreiller était de couleur blanc. Il prit donc son oreiller et le souleva car il savait que le parchemin devait s'y trouver. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, il n'était pas là, pourtant il était sur de l'avoir laissé ici. Il regarda donc dans sa malle dans laquelle une petite boîte contenait les autres parchemins, les compta et un manquait à l'appel. Là ce fût le déclic pour notre jeune aux yeux émeraude. Cela expliquait pourquoi Hermione était à la Bibliothèque, pourquoi Snape était agréable avec lui ce matin, il avait dû recevoir ce manuscrit qui ne devait jamais avoir. Quelle honte! Qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir bien faire, il ne peut plus faire machine arrière, il ne peut pas dire que c'est un canular. _Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin, je dirai même dans une misère pas possible, comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder maintenant, déjà qu'il me déteste mais là… là c'est l'humiliation totale tout ça à cause d'Hermione._ Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ces yeux d'émeraudes. Ce fut des pas derrière lui qui le fit sortir de ces pensées, il essuya avec sa main les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long de ces joues et se retourna, c'était Hermione.

« Ecoute Harry je…

-Tait toi Hermione, coupa le Survivant la colère commença à monter, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ce sont mes sentiments, ma vie amoureuse et toi tu… as violé cela.

-Je voulais t'aider Harry, je ne pensais pas que...

-Que quoi ? Que j'allais le découvrir, maintenant que va-t-il penser de moi, c'est de Snape que l'on ne parle pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ca peut s'arranger Harry, je peux...

\- Non, tu ne vas rien faire, tu en as assez fait Hermione, tu n'aurais jamais dû, maintenant va-t'en.

-Harry, je...

-Va-t'en Hermione, je vais essayer de réparer tes erreurs. »

Hermione partit avec une boule se formant dans son estomac, elle pensait l'aider mais son amitié peut voler en éclat. Alors qu'Hermione passa le portrait de la grosse Dame, le professeur Snape était devant.

« Professeur ?!

-Miss Granger répond froidement l'intéressé, Monsieur Potter est-il dans son dortoir?

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que….

-Très éloquent, vous êtes bien des Griffondor, oui ou non est-il dans son dortoir, il serait regrettable que je retire des points à votre maison étant donné votre manie à vouloir parler en cours et qu'avec une question simple vous êtes incapable de répondre.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Oui il est dans le dortoir des garçons, professeur et il n'y a personne dans la salle commune.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois qu'Hermione était déjà partie. Le professeur entra donc dans la salle commune, comme miss-je-sais-tout l'a dit, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune si il suivait la logique de la salle commune de ses Serpentard, le dortoir garçon est l'escalier à droite. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers mais un doute s'installa. Devait-il le voir de suite ou attendre? Etre courageux ne fait pas parti de ses qualités mais pour lui, il devait faire une exception après tout, il était trop égoïste pour le laisser filer. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son élu assit devant sa malle en sanglotant. Il avança d'un pas mais le parquet grinçant à sorti le brun de ces pensées.

« -Je t'ai dit Hermione qu… commença Harry en se retournant mais ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était Severus Snape, son professeur, son amour.

-Votre amie a quitté la salle commune et je suppose qu'elle a dû aller dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Monsieur Weasley.

-Que… que faites-vous ici, professeur? demanda timidement le jeune aux yeux verts en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je pense que tu le sais pourquoi Harry. Le ténébreux prit la décision de le tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom au vu des révélations qui allaient suivre. Je dois dire que j'ai été plus que surpris d'avoir ce parchemin en ma possession.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû le recevoir. Répondit le survivant en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi Harry? demanda doucement le maître des potions en se rapprochant d'Harry. Parce que j'ai laissé paraître que je te détestais, que tu étais James. Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'en tant qu'espion je ne pouvais être sympathique ou même te montrer le moindre attachement, non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'utiliser contre toi et ma couverture allait être fichu.

-Alors vous, tu…. .

-Toujours aussi éloquent Harry. Oui, dit-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de son amour, Je t'aime Harry Potter.

Le maître des potions posa doucement ces lèvres sur celle de son élève. Harry en fut plus que surpris. Il ferma les yeux savourant ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. La langue taquine passa sur sa lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès pour rencontrer sa sœur. Harry accéda à sa demande à sa plus grande joie, leurs deux langues se lancèrent dans un ballet harmonieux. Les mains de son professeur glissaient le long de son dos pour le rapprocher davantage contre lui. Il sentit la virilité de son professeur toucher la sienne et il gémit. L'air leur manquait et à contrecœur se séparèrent.

-Rejoint moi ce soir dans les cachots, je t'attendrais, si tu le souhaites nous pourrions manger ensemble et discuter.

-D'accord, je viendrais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Severus partit des dortoirs laissant un Harry plus qu'aux anges.

Finalement Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Hermione semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il arriva. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui glissant un merci à l'oreille. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement, Snape était venu et ils se sont déclarés. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur: Ron parlait la bouche pleine ce qui exaspéra Hermione qui lui hurlait dessus, Seamus essaya de transformer son eau en absinthe ce qui échoua créant une magnifique explosion lui colorisant son visage de crasse noir, ce qui fit rire toute la salle et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son professeur et rêvasser de la future soirée qui s'annonçait des plus plaisantes. Durant le repas du soir, il n'avait pas mangé,

Il était maintenant 21H30 et Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots, tous ces amis Griffondor s'étaient couché tôt. Il était excité à la fois de voir Severus et surtout qu'il espérait pouvoir approfondir ces baisers et peut-être faire l'amour. Le voilà devant la salle de potions, il l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. Severus était dans la salle, il avait l'air de l'avoir attendu, de plus ces vêtements étaient différends, il avait abandonné sa cape noir au profit d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon, certes, noir mais serré ce qui mettait son corps en valeur. Rien de le voir ainsi, le Survivant senti son organe se gonfler. Severus lui tendit la main qu'il s'empressa de prendre et le tira violemment contre lui et l'embrasser. Ces baisers étaient magiques, Harry ne voulait pas le quitter, il sentit des légers picotements dans son corps et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé de lieu, ils étaient dans les appartements de Severus. C'était un endroit chaleureux, éclairé et spacieux. Au plafond trônait un lustre en cristal avec des bougies embaumant l'atmosphère d'un parfum boisé, juste en dessous il y avait une table en chaîne avec des aliments, des bougies, un bouquet de rose violette ainsi que deux chaises. Harry était subjugué par la décoration. Qui aurait pu croire que le professeur Snape, maître des cachots pouvait avoir autant de goût. Le professeur prit la main de son élève et l'emmena à l'une des chaises et le fit asseoir qui fit de même et commencèrent à manger. Harry était mal l'aise, il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation, voyant son futur amant hésité, Severus sourit et décida de parler en premier.

« -Tu veux toujours devenir Auror, Harry?

L'entendre prononcer son prénom le fit frissonner, sa voix était si douce, si sensuelle, cela ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il sauterait sur son professeur pour l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. A cette pensée, il rougit légèrement, mais voyant que Severus attendait une réponse, il se reprit.

-Non, avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre les forces du mal, le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois accepter…

-Je vois, tu sais Harry si tu as envie de prendre ce poste, tu devrais accepter. De plus Dumbledore te protégeras de ces vipères de journalistes et du ministère. – se souvenant très bien comment les médias après la Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont harcelé Harry qui fut obligé de vivre du Square pendant trois mois sans sortir sans être poursuivit par ces fous avec leurs appareils photos.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être protégé, j'aimerai être libre, être…

-Toi.

-Oui, tu sais j'en ai assez d'être l'idole, le Héros j'aimerai que les gens me voient comme je suis.

-Je comprends Harry, je comprends.»

Severus quitta sa chaise et rejoignit Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Depuis sa naissance tout le monde sorcier idolâtrait Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sans jamais le connaître réellement. Harry était bien dans les bras de Severus, s'il devait choisir, il souhaiterait plus que tout rester dans ses bras. Severus souleva le menton de son élève avec ces doigts fins et pâles approchant ses lèvres et l'embrassa, Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer la langue chaude de son futur-amant qui entama un ballet sensuel. Celui-ci déplaça ces mains pour les loger sur les fesses fermes et musclé du petit brun, il pouvait remercier le Quidditch de lui avoir autant sculpté le corps. Le manque d'air sépara les deux hommes qui reprirent leurs souffles. Severus prit la main de son élève et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il poussa son amant qui tomba sur le lit moelleux de son professeur. Harry frémit d'impatience, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Severus retira sa chemise laissant apparaître son torse musclé, il claqua des doigts et la lumière vint faiblement. Harry reproduit le mouvement de son professeur et retira à son tour sa chemine. Severus s'allongea sur le corps du petit brun, prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'entre-jambe de son futur amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en passant ses mains sur son torse dessinant les contours de ses abdos. Harry gémissait faiblement et ondula légèrement, _quel impatient_ pensa le maître des potions. Il glissa sa langue sur le cou de son jeune amant qui n'était plus que gémissement, réclamant d'aller plus vite, l'ainé continua son chemin d'une lenteur extrême et arriva devant deux bourgeons roses bien dressé qui ne demandait plus qu'à être torturer, Severus les lécha et les mordilla sans retenus. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et finit par supplier son amant d'aller plus vite et de le prendre immédiatement. Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa verge était tendue à l'extrême, il était prêt à jouir, tellement Severus le faisait languir. Severus voyant que son amant au bord de la rupture décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure descendit vers l'objet de son désir le plus profond et le prit entièrement en bouche. Harry laissa échapper un cri fort peu masculin sortir de sa bouche, il ne s'attendait pas que son amant le prenne ainsi. Severus le lécha sans retenue et de toute sa longueur, Harry ondulait donna un coup de bassin pour demander à Severus d'aller plus vite. Celui-ci accéléra la cadence et de par un sort informulé lubrifa l'entre inviolé de son amant et rentra un doigt ce qui fit jouir Harry dans la bouche de son amant. Il remonta aussitôt pour embrasser son petit lion et malgré son état, le petit brun descendit sa main pour caresser à son tour, son amant qui gémit dans sa bouche. Harry passait lentement son pouce sur le gland, Severus grogna légèrement mais continua à explorer la bouche de son lion, Harry savait y faire. A contrecœur, Severus stoppa Harry, il ne voulait pour jouir ainsi, il voulait être en lui. Il se redressa, dans le regard d'Harry il vit de l'inquiétude, il supposa que son amant avait peur qu'il s'en aille, il lui sourit, lui écartant délicatement les jambes et présenta sa verge préalablement lubrifiée devant l'antre de son amant. En cet instant, il le trouva magnifique, il représentait à la fois la Luxure, toute sa passion et son fantasme. Il entra doucement en lui, Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir Severus, gémissant encore et encore, il pensait avoir mal lorsque Severus serait entièrement en lui mais la douleur ne vint pas. Il bougea le bassin pour que Severus bouge. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença. Il se retira et rentra avec force dans le petit brun qui hurlait de bonheur, demandant d'aller plus fort et plus vite. Chaque coup de butoir était pour Harry le signe de leur amour et le menait au septième ciel. Severus sentit qu'il frappait durement sa prostate et continua à le labourer. Un énième coup fit venir les deux hommes à la jouissance. Severus s'écroula sur Harry, tous deux étaient essoufflés, le premier se retira délicatement et s'installa à sa droite. Harry se logea sur le torse de son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormit heureux.

Ce fut un chant d'oiseaux qui réveilla les deux hommes. Severus ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un lac d'émeraudes remplis de désir et d'amour. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonjour Severus fit Harry d'une voix sensuel.

-Bonjour, mon amour répondit Severus tout en glissant délicatement sa main sur la joue de son élève.

Ce diminutif fit rougir Harry, il l'avait appelé _mon amour, alors je ne suis pas un simple coup d'un soir, il veut rester avec moi pour toujours._ Comprenant ses pensées, Severus reprit la parole:

« Même si, la fin d'année approche, il faudra être prudent, je suppose que tu passes ton été normalement chez les Durlsey. -Harry fit signe oui de la tête. – tu viendras chez moi, on partira en vacances ou resteront chez moi, nous verrons cela en temps voulu.

Harry était aux anges, il allait passer l'été chez Severus, peu importe maintenant ce qui arriva, il sera avec lui, avec son amour pour toujours.

-Je t'aime Severus. Dit Harry en souriant.

-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime. Jamais je ne te laisserai, je suis trop possessif pour te laisser partir.

Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus.

-C'est plus que je ne demande. »

FIN.


End file.
